Team Chaotix (2005 video game)
Team Chaotix (チームカオティクス Chīmu Kaotikusu in Japan) is a action-adventure platform video game was co-developed by Blizzard Entertainment and Sonic Team USA, originally created by Takashi Iizuka and The Boogeyman creator, Ulli Lommel, the first game of Chaotix series was published by Sega for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X Tiger. There's was released in the on June 28, 2005 (US/Canada, North America), July 2, 2005 (Europe) and July 3, 2005 (Japan), whereas its title song, "Team Chaotix" was performed by Gunnar Nelson of The Nelson, the first voice actor to be release in a Mike Pollock and Full Moon Features founder, Charles Band. There's credits seen, "In Loving Memory of Deem Bristow (1947-2005)", has closing credits role into character. Gameplay Team Chaotix is a action-adventure platform game was the playable character of Vector the Crocodile (leader), Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee, he's non-player characters of Doctor Eggman, Tails, Amy Rose, Big the Cat, Pandaren Brewmaster, Sonic the Hedgehog and Prince Arthas. Team Chaotix is a was represent easy, medium, and hard difficulties respectively, with the harder difficulties featuring longer stages and tougher enemies. Team Chaotix his Vector solo only and levels, on the other hand, are mission based, requiring players to willful a specific objective in order to clear each level. Each team contains character types; Power, which the player toggles between at any time, also changing the team's running formation. Speed characters can perform homing attacks and light dashes, and can form whirlwinds to climb up poles, Power characters can break through objects and glide on air fans, and Flight characters can temporarily fly in the air and attack airborne enemies. By acquiring certain items or enemies, characters can level up, becoming more efficient when fighting against enemies. After Sonic Heroes previous games, players collect rings to protect themselves and earn extra lives, which are lost if players are attacked with into fail and no longer rings, or fail certain objectives. By defeating enemies and collecting rings, players can build up a Team Blast meter, which can be used to perform a powerful attack that destroys all on-screen opponents, as well as activate certain abilities unique to each team. However, Chaotix is a boss into Mecha Sonic. Plot The games open with takes place three months after the conclusion of Sonic Heroes, in which Super Sonic defeated the Metal Overload. Into the first level of Green Hill Zone, Vector the Crocodile is approached by Charmy Bee, a flying chop inspired by Shining Force Gaiden: Final Conflict, and Espio the Chameleon, who give rings him a message from Doctor Eggman said, "Have fun, Vector!", saying he has developed an ultimate weapon that will take over the world in these eyes. As the there's earth form a team in order to stop him, other teams are formed by Team Chaotix into regards alien, some elsewhere with their own motives. Tails and Amy Rose getting married into Vector killing forest busting alley, valleys from the loosing down of Chaotix's House, his name third level of Station Square, going into giant robot of building lost third boss in Team Battle. Meanwhile, meet Big the Cat and his little love closed friend, Pandaren Brewmaster, has fishing shots down, the bass fish are kill home. To the game icon of Pandaren Brewmaster has crewing shut it door, in their death currency nightmare loss compare to the mean street of city, has good cowboy into Big the Cat and stopped Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat has kidnapped back to strike man. Aftermath, will return of evil scents little dark rivers, two close friend after scent mean street of city, Sonic the Hedgehog and Prince Arthas. The final scene of Mecha Sonic, the tenth and final level in Egg Fleet, the final boss in Egg Emperor, Mecha Sonic save the days of Charmy Bee trying to the planet boss. However, the Mecha Sonic his death, she's transformations like warm and level shots down killing challenging has so far, Robotnik is back to normal of Tails and Amy, custody of Big the Cat and Prince Arthas has died in Mecha Sonic touch comport to nothing. The game ends with Team Chaotix, the ending scene waved goodbye to Team Chaotix, has forest back to normal in ending scene, the Chaotix done was finishing works. A closing credits scene in title song was performed by Gunnar Nelson of The Nelson, credits seen, "In Loving Memory of Deem Bristow (1947-2005)", has closing credits role into character. Character Main article: Knuckles Chaotix Playable character * Vector the Crocodile (leader) * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee Non-player character * Doctor Eggman * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Big the Cat * Pandaren Brewmaster * Sonic the Hedgehog * Prince Arthas Boss character * Mecha Sonic Theme song Whereas its title song, "Team Chaotix" was performed by Gunnar Nelson of The Nelson. Development Team Chaotix was developed to celebrate the fourteen anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog. The game's co-creator, Takashi Iizuka and The Boogeyman creator, Ulli Lommel, stated that he did not want to make Team Chaotix a continuation of first game series, as he was worried only core gamers would buy the title, and instead decided to create a game that more casual players could adapt to. Team Chaotix uses the RenderWare engine so that the game could be programmed and ported easily to the Windows. Despite being able to port some textures and character models from the titles, most work on the title was done from scratch. Team Chaotix was Sega's first multi-platform title, and the development team found additional challenges in working with the OS X, a platform with which they had very little experience. Reception Reviews of Sonic Heroes were generally mixed to positive, with Metacritic ranging from 91% for the Windows XP version, based on 67 reviews. Based on reviews from the loss money on GameRankings averages range from 60% for the OS X version, based on 63 reviews. Cast * Michael J. Fox as Vector the Crocodile (leader)/Chao (voice) * Steve Martin as Espio the Chameleon (voice) * Mary Corked as Charmy Bee (voice) * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman (voice) * William Corkey as Miles "Tails" Prower/Additional Voice Talent (voice) * Janet Waldo as Amy Rose (voice) * Jon St. John as Big the Cat/Froggy (voice) * Tom Cruise as Pandaren Brewmaster/Alien #1/Alien #2/Alien #3/Alien #4/Alien #5 (voice) * Ryan Drummond as Sonic the Hedgehog/Clone #1/Clone #2/Clone #3 (voice) * Vic Mignogna as Prince Arthas/Evil Egg #1/Evil Egg #2/Evil Egg #3/Evil Egg #4 (voice) * Yuri Lowenthal as Mecha Sonic/Chaos #1/Chaos #2 (voice) * Charles Band as Evil Egg Leader/Alien Leader/Chaos Leader/Clone Leader/Additional Voice (voice) * Ann Foots as Additional Voice (voice) Production credits Future information: Team Chaotix (2005 video game)/Credits